Querido Diario
by Pamex17
Summary: El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos. -Madre Teresa De Calcuta.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

Leer la nota de autora abajo.

**Querido Diario**

Querido Diario:

_Hoy ha sido un día lleno de grandes sorpresas. Estoy extremadamente emocionada, no puedo creer que él volverá. ¡Si! Él, al que todos los días mis padres me obligaban a visitar; ese niñito con las mejillas infladas y siempre sonrojadas que me hacía la vida imposible solo con su presencia. Imagino que ya has captado, con todo lo que me conoces, que no estoy para nada emocionada… O sea, hablemos claro, no lo veo desde que tengo doce años y si antes lo odiaba, ¿Cómo crees que voy estar emocionada ahora? No lo odio, tengo diecisiete años, he madurado aunque pocos me crean, se que odiar ha alguien es darle demasiada importancia._

_¿Cómo me entere que el susodicho volvía a Londres? Fácil, mi mamá no tardo en darme la gran noticia –Sarcásticamente hablando- después de que su amiga Heidi, la mamá de él, la llamara para avisarle que de nuevo serían vecinas. Definitivamente mi mamá fue el gran show del día, se emociono tanto, pero tanto, que hasta a saltar se puso –Y luego dicen que yo soy la infantil de la casa- y prometió, para mi gran desgracia, una cena de bienvenida en nuestra casa. Sus palabras fueron muy específicas al momento de dar la noticia al de resto de la familia: Mi gran amiga Heidi vuelve de Italia con su familia y le haremos una cena de bienvenida, no quiero chistes de mal gusto –Eso iba para mi hermano, Ed-, ni malas caras –Eso iba para mí-; todos se comportaran correctamente ese día. Y como para empeorar la cosa, mi hermoso padre –Mira que no lo decía precisamente porque lo pensara-, tuvo que agregar: Y ustedes chicos ayudaran a integrar a Jane y Alec a la comunidad y por supuesto en su escuela. Ellos se han desacostumbrado a Londres, estuvieron mucho tiempo lejos de aquí, y recodarles que tienen amigos aquí tal vez los ayude a superar la mudanza._

_Ahora lo que yo no entiendo y nadie me quiere explicar, es por donde rayos salió ese "Amigos", me imagino que es por Ed que siempre se llevo bien con los dos, más que yo sepa yo nunca fui amiga de ese mocoso. Tal vez pueda tratarme con Jane, ¿Pero con él?, ¡Nunca! Lo único que hizo fue arruinare mi infancia y pre-adolescencia._

_¿Qué dichoso mes me espera, verdad? Y para rematar, la familia Pierce llega mañana, ¿Qué divertido, no?_

Si llegan mañana y mamá me obligo a salir de compras con mi tía para comprarme un decente vestido el cual utilizar mañana por la noche. Como si no tuviera ya un armario entero lleno de ropa que ni la he estrenado; cerré mi diario, que durante tantos años me ha acompañado, y lo guarde debajo de mi cama (es un lugar seguro, aunque pocos lo crean) en donde a Ed nunca se le ocurría buscar; ahora tendría que encargarme en elegir uno de los miles, sin exagerar, de los vestidos que Alice había comprado.

En otra ocasión me hubiese alegrado por el hecho de tener que gastar el interminable dinero de mis padres, o con mucha más felicidad, me hubiese encantado tener que elegir un vestido. Lamentablemente, esta no era la ocasión en donde podría sentir eso. Elegiría el más simple y sencillo de los vestidos que tuviese; uno gris sin mangas, nunca lo había utilizado, era bonito pero no impresionante, sería el perfecto para la ocasión. Hoy no me atosigaría teniendo que elegir los zapatos y accesorios, ya mañana lo resolvería.

Me estaba arreglando para ir a dormir cuando mi hermano irrumpió mi habitación.

-Carlie, Carlie. Cuidado hermanita con lo que estas planeando. De verdad no quiero ver a mamá enojada. Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez. –Sonreí inocentemente.

-Cuan poco me conoces hermano, por supuesto que no pienso hacer nada. –Y lo peor es que era verdad. Negué con la cabeza mentalmente, estaba perdiendo el toque.

-No piensas, pero si quieres. ¿Cuándo aceptaras a los hermanos Pierce? ¿Qué hicieron para que los odiaras tanto? – Su tono, se había convertido en uno preocupado. Fruncí el ceño.

-No los odio, ni hicieron nada para que en todo caso hiciera. Simplemente sus presencias no son de mi agrado. –Ed levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué? Me parecen que son bastante agradables. –Me mordí los labios. Como explicarle a tu hermano que su simple presencia me causaba ganas de vomitar, de romper algo o peor de querer lanzarme encima de él y… No, definitivamente no había una forma para explicarle eso a tu hermano.

-Tú y yo tenemos diferentes formas de pensar, Ed. Tal vez cuando los vuelva a ver mi pensamiento cambie. –_Mentirosa_, gritó una voz en mi mente. –Ahora si me permites, estoy bastante cansada y me gustaría irme a dormir ya. Mañana será un día muy agitado –Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Está bien, me iré. Pero eso si Carlie voy averiguar hasta saber el porque no los soportas. De esta no te salvas –Solté una carcajada, tratando de parecer divertida.

-Ed, tú siempre tan curioso. Ya te dije que tú y yo tenemos diferentes formas de pensar, no hay una razón precisa de mi disgusto hacia ellos. –Mi hermano sonrió.

-Tú no me engañas, hermanita. Buenas noches. -Con esas palabras salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras si.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, suspirando de frustración.

¡¿Por que Dios? ¡¿Por qué?

[…]

-Me estas diciendo que el tipo por el cual matabas vuelve de Italia y tu hermano quiere averiguar el porque lo odias. –Mi amiga, Ann, suspiro soñadoramente. –Qué vida Ren, qué vida.

-Primero que todo yo NO mataba por él, segundo no lo odio, solo no me cae bien. –Ann rodo los ojos.

-Por favor, Renesmee. A otro perro con ese hueso, cada vez que hablas de él tus ojos brillan y tus mejillas se sonrojan. Es obvio que no lo odias, ni te cae bien. Tú lo amas. –Casi me caí al escuchar eso. Sentí que todos se nos quedaban mirando.

-¡Ann! Cállate, mujer. Nadie puede escuchar eso, ¿Te imaginas si Ed o alguno de sus amigos te llega a escuchar? ¡Sería mi muerte! –Mi amiga río descaradamente. Vaya persona con la que cuento.

-¡Y no lo niegas! Hay, corazón, te veo mal. –Negué con la cabeza.

-No lo amo- Susurre entre dientes- Ni lo odio. Simplemente no es de mi agrado.

-Y yo soy retardada. Acéptalo, mujer, no hay mejor cura que eso. Hoy lo vas a ver y si sigues negando tus sentimientos hacia él lo único que vas a lograr es complicarte más la vida. –Cerré los ojos mientras negaba la cabeza tercamente.

-Ya han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi, era una niña comenzando la adolescencia, llena de hormonas que confundían mi mente. Hoy cuando lo vea, no voy a sentir absolutamente nada. –Ann sonrío pícaramente.

-Sigues siendo una adolescente llena de hormonas, solo que ya has crecido y tiendes a buscar cosas menos… Inocentes. Lo más seguro que cuando lo veas quieras más que un beso. –Mi quijada estaba en el piso y dudaba que pudiera volverá a ponerla en su lugar.

-¡Ann! ¿De que lado estas? ¡Como me dices eso! –Chille, esta vez la gente si se nos quedo viendo.

-Del lado de tú corazón, además que sabes tú si los años le han sentado mejor de lo que esperas –Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo más seguro es que sea enano y narizón, como la mayoría de los italianos. –Ann rió.

-Eso no lo sabes ahora- El timbre sonó en ese momento –Piensa lo que te dije. –Grito corriendo por los pasillos.

Pegue mi frente en mi casillero.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

[…]

El día paso más rápido de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Hoy de todos los días que habría querido, la noche llego tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de hacer nada.

La conversación que había tenido con Ann todavía hacia eco en mi mente.

"_-Por favor, Renesmee. A otro perro con ese hueso, cada vez que hablas de él tus ojos brillan y tus mejillas se sonrojan. Es obvio que no lo odias, ni te cae bien. Tú lo amas-."_

Mentira. Mentira. Tenía que ser una absurda mentira.

¡Yo no podía amarlo! Era imposible… No sería más que una estupidez. Él se fue, no le importo nada de lo que pensaba. Y todo lo que sentía por él se borro con el pasar del tiempo. Fue solo un amor de niños.

_Se fue porque debía hacer, porque no tenía opción. _

¡No era una excusa! Muy fácilmente el podría haberme escrito o llamado, pero nunca lo hizo.

_Recuerda que fuiste tú la que dejo muy claro tú aversión hacía ellos._

Claro, yo siempre soy la culpable de todo.

_Madura y acepta tus errores, no puedes simplemente_…

-Renesmee, ¿Estas lista? Los invitados ya han llegado –Suspire al escuchar la voz de mi hermano. Poniendo mi rostro más inexpresivo, me volteé y respondí.

-Bajo en un segundo.- Mi hermano no hizo ningún comentario y se retiro.

Es la hora de la verdad, Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**¡Holis! Estoy de regreso con mis adorados Reneslec, en esta ocasión les presento un nuevo proyecto donde el drama, la comedia y el amor reinan. Es una historia corta, no tiene más que un par de capítulos y ya esta terminada. Cada viernes actualizare, y espero que ustedes me briden sus opiniones. ¡Me encanta volver! Esta historia espero que me permita volver a comenzar, y pues, nos estaremos viendo más seguido.

Saluditos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

**Querido Diario**

Me mire unos segundos en el gran espejo de mi habitación y tome una gran respiración.

Un recuerdo me asalto.

"_Don niños iban conversando suavemente. Se dirigían al pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de sus hogares. Ellos se conocían desde muy pequeños, tal vez desde bebes, el hecho es que no recordaban cuando se conocieron. _

_-Mi mamá me dice que es necesario, que nuestra vida será mucho mejor allá. –El niño frunció el ceño. –Yo no lo creo. Si no les funciono cuando Jane y yo éramos bebes, no creo que les funcione ahora. _

_-Entonces, ¿Ya es un hecho? –La niña mantuvo secretamente una pequeña esperanza._

_-Si.- Respondió sombríamente el niño. La expresión de su acompañante decayó._

_-Te vas… -Murmuró ausentemente la niña._

_-No para siempre. Además siempre están las cartas y las llamadas. Nuestra amistad nunca acabara, Carlie.- Eso pareció animarla. _

_-¿Nunca? ¿Me lo prometes, Alec? –El niño sonrío._

_-Nunca."_

Parpadeé, en ese momento había sido demasiado ingenua. De verdad había creído sus palabras y ahora, cinco años después, sufría por eso.

"_-Mañana me voy- Declaro Alec débilmente.- Hice todo lo que pude para hacer cambiar de opinión a mis padres, pero nada funciono._

_Parpadeo para que sus lágrimas no cayesen, no quería quedar como una niña débil delante de él._

_-Entiendo… Yo…_

_-Toma –Murmuró de repente el niño, entregándole un dije de un corazón roto. _

_-¿Qué es esto? –Inquiero tontamente._

_-La mitad de mi corazón –El niño levanto una mitad de un dije de corazón que parecía encajar perfectamente con el suyo. –Este es el sello de mi promesa. En ti siempre estará la mitad de mi corazón y un día vendré a recuperarlo._

_La sorpresa rayo sus ojos._

_-Pero…_

_-No lo pierdas, por que entonces nunca más podre ser feliz completamente. –Y con asombrosa picardía planto un pequeño beso en su mejilla."_

Reí al recordar eso.

Ann y mi mente tenían razón. Había sido la culpable de todo mi sufrimiento y tal vez, el de él. No había querido contestar sus llamadas con miedo a que hubiera cambiado. Tampoco había respondido sus cartas y al pasar los años, cuando él dejo de intentar comunicarse, le hecho toda la culpa.

Revoleteé por mi cuarto hasta encontrar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. Abrí su tapa y me maraville con su contenido. El dije de medio corazón brillo con la luz de mi lámpara, la plata cuidadosamente lustrada todavía conservaba su esplendor. Adicionalmente hace años le había agregado una fina cadena de plata, más nunca llegue a utilizarlo.

Volví a mi posición en el espejo y me coloque el collar. Combinaba a la perfección con mi vestido y le daba un toque especial. Sonriendo radiantemente salí por la puerta de mi habitación, decidida a arreglar todo el daño que había causado.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, a cada caso podía escuchar el bullicio que causaban las voces. Me empecé a desesperar, y aumente mi velocidad. Necesitaba verle. Cuando ya faltaban pocos escalones, arriesgando mi bienestar físico, salte el espacio que sobraba. Reí cuando caí, sorpresivamente bien y no me mate con los zapatos que tenía puesto. Las voces de la habitación cesaron.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero una mujer debe hacer milagros en algunas ocasiones –Al primero que visualice fue a Félix, el padre de la familia, que estaba mirándome de una manera muy divertida.

-Milagros, no lo creo. Eres tan hermosa que cualquier cosa quedaría bien en ti. –Sonreí suavemente cuando el hombre me abrazo- Y tan ágil, al parecer, que puedes saltar cuatro escalones y no matarte en el camino. –Susurró.

Me sonroje.

-No lo volveré hacer –reí. Sentí la necesidad de disculparme.

-Eso espero –Espetó.

-Renesmee, corazón, cuanto has crecido y Félix tiene toda la razón eres tan hermosa. –La despampanante de Heidi me saco rápidamente de los brazos de su marido y me dio un aplastante abrazo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. Los años no pasan sobre ti –Río dulcemente. Su voz sonaba como mil campanillas.

-Hola de nuevo, Renesmee –Jane sonrío casualmente. Ella definitivamente había cambiado en estos cinco años, ya no era una niña, era una adolescente. Muy parecida a mí, podía agregar.

-Hola, Jane. Veo en ti un gran parecido a tú madre –Levanto las cejas graciosamente.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? –Inquirió.

-Debes entender que me la paso rodeada de hombres, algunas cosas se contagian –Suspire dramáticamente –Hasta los malos cumplidos.

-Definitivamente vamos a cambiar eso –Y riendo nos abrazamos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con quien más quería. Alec había crecido demasiado, ahora me llevaba dos cabezas de altura. No podía creer que el era el niño con el que me la pasaba jugando todas las tardes y luego decía a mi mamá que detestaba.

Su rostro estaba perfectamente proporcionado, nariz perfilada, ni tan grande ni pequeña. Labios carnosos y sus profundos ojos iceberg*.

-Hola Renesmee –Un brillo de tristeza lleno sus ojos. Me contuve suspirar y gritar a los cuatros vientos lo estúpida que había sido.

-Hola Alec –La vergüenza rayo mis ojos. Quería pedirle mil disculpas en ese momento.

-Bueno basta de saludos, comencemos la cena que la comida se va a enfriar. –Saltó mi madre.

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la situación que Alec y yo pasamos en la sala, para mi era mucho mejor. Mientras menos explicaciones tendría que dar, mejor.

-Entonces Ed, ¿Cómo va todo en la escuela? –Félix inquirió.

-Todo esta excelente, no puedo esperar para ya poder salir y comenzar la universidad. –Respondí alegremente mi hermano.

-¿Qué carrera eligieras?

-Medicina.

-Otra Cullen medico, porque me parece tan extraño –Rió alegremente, Heidi.

-Lamento decirte querida que eso viene en la sangre. –Comentó mi padre.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me daba un codazo a mi lado derecho. Jane estaba llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué? –Inquirí.

-Estoy aburrida –Susurró. Ambas reímos.

-¿Algún chico sexy del que hablar? –Tosí disimuladamente. Podía ver como Ed se nos quedaba mirando fijamente.

-Tal vez –Susurré.

-Dios, que bien, estoy harta de los italianos. Tal vez encuentre algún ingles que me mueva el piso –Mis hombros temblaron de la risa.

-Te recomiendo que no mires mucho en la escuela, todos los chicos relativamente lindos están con Ed.- Puso una mueca.

-Definitivamente seguiré tú consejo, no quiero que tú hermano le cuente algo al mío. –Fruncimos ambas nuestros ceños, los hermanos eran fastidiosos en algunas ocasiones.

-Pero conozco unos cuantos que tal vez te interesen. Viven cerca de aquí –Su sonrisa se ensancho.

[…]

Los adultos se fueron todos a la sala, a hablar de sus vidas. Mientras que Ed y Jane desaparecieron en el garaje, mi nueva amiga parecía muy interesada por la velocidad que podía llegar el auto de Ed.

Busque por toda la casa a Alec, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado. Al final decidí salir a dar un pequeño paseo, tal vez eso me despejase.

Camine por las calles solitarias, sola con la compañía de la luna. El viento azotaba los arboles y me asía estremecer. Iba viendo al piso hasta que llegue a mi destino, el pequeño parque de la comunidad. En el habían tantos recuerdos de mi pasado que me abrumaban.

Me fui acercando más hasta que en uno de los bancos pude observar una figura. La figura del hombre que había estado buscando por toda mi casa como una loca.

-Pensé que tal vez aquí tendría de privacidad. Jane por favor, puedes dejarme solo un momento, estoy bien. –Su voz sonaba rota, lo que hizo que mi corazón se estrujase.

-Lo siento –Susurré. –Lo siento tanto.

Su cabeza se levanto de golpe y fue iluminada por el resplandor de la luna. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

-Tú y yo teníamos un trato, yo lo trate de cumplir pero no me dejaste…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Fui tan estúpida. –Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi, Renesmee? –Inquirió dolorosamente.

**N/A**: ¡Sorry! Sé que dije que bajaría capitulo el viernes, pero se me ha pasado. Espero que les haya gustado y pues, muchas gracias a los favoritos, alertas y a MaralyBrightVolturi por su comentario, te dedico este capitulo. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios :)

Saluditos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

Querido Diario

-Tenía miedo –Susurré, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

-¿De qué? –Sentenció.

-De que hubieras cambiado.

-Como de que hubiera cambiado. Renesmee te llame todos los finales de mes y tú mamá siempre me decía lo mismo "Ella en este momento no se encuentra en casa" al principio lo creí pero a la tercera vez entendía que no era más que una excusa. Aun así seguí insistiendo y un día tú hermano me respondió y me dijo que tú no querías hablar conmigo, que te dejara en paz – ¿Qué, Edward, hizo que? - Esa fue la última llamada que te hice. Pero siempre seguí con la esperanza de que algún día me respondieras y te comencé a mandar cartas, ninguna las respondiste. Me di por vencido un día y deje de escribirte, pero en mi corazón siempre estuviste presente. Ahora cuando llego aquí y veo que tienes mi regalo puesto, me pregunto, ¿Por qué entonces me ignoraste por todos estos años? –Su voz sonaba desesperada, confundida y adolorida.

-Porque, porque… No lo sé, simplemente pensé que –El llanto comenzó en ese momento –No sé ni siquiera que estaba pensando, simplemente tenía miedo. Hice mal en no contestar tus llamadas y no responder tus cartas, pero yo nunca le dije a Edward que no quería hablar contigo. Hoy me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui y no sabes cuanto lo siento… Por que yo me negaba a aceptar que… que yo… -Los sollozos no me dejaron terminar de decir nada.

Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon, me sentía tan vacía que ese abrazo me calentó el alma.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo esto? –Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Una amiga me hizo recapacitar –Susurré.

-¿Le contaste a una amiga sobre mi? –Me sorprendió escuchar eso.

-Por supuesto, eras…-Sacudí la cabeza –Eres lo más importante y hermoso que me ha pasado. Sentí la necesidad de contarle sobre ti a ella.

-¿Y que le dijiste sobre mi? –Su voz bajo una octava y se parto un poco para verme a la cara.

-Que eras el ser más compresivo, hermoso, decidido, orgulloso, terco y espectacular que conocía. –Reímos un poco. Una fuerza interior desconocida me dio el impulso necesario para continuar.- Y que te amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Yo también te amo.- Su rostro lentamente bajo hasta encontrarse con el mío.- Con todo mi corazón y mi alma. –Esta vez nuestros labios fueron los que se encontraron, de una manera dulce y apasionada. Sin querer separarse del otro y formando una danza imparable. Calentando nuestras almas.

¡Dios, alabada sea tú sabiduría!

[…]

En la escuela todos se nos quedaban viendo, en nuestras casas no fue todo lo contrario. Todos parecían sorprenderse de que Alec y yo estuviésemos juntos. Edward nos tuvo que dar una gran explicación respecto a mi recado inexistente y termino por confesar que fueron celos de hermano. Termine con perdonarlo con la condición de nunca más hacer algo así. De que servía guardar ese rencor cuando tenía a la persona más hermosa a mi lado.

Alec y yo estábamos esperando en mi casillero, tomados de la mano, que Ann apareciera.

-¡Odio a ese estúpido! ¡Lo odio, lo odio! –Mi querida amiga apareció por el pasillo refunfuñado y pateando el piso. Alec me miro divertido.

-¡Cullen! –Chillo.- ¿Te importa si mato a tu hermano y a su estúpido grupito? – Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –Inquirí suavemente.

-El imbécil de Jaime me hizo pasar la más grande de humillación este mundo y tú hermano y el resto lo secundaron. No sabes… -Ann se quedo callada momentáneamente, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Un rojo brillante colorió su rostro.

-Carlie, corazón, ¿es esta la amiga de la que me hablaste? –Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Mientras Ann me miraba fijamente pidiéndome una explicación.

-Si amor, ella es Ann Scott. Ann él es mi _novio _Alec. –Los ojos de Ann se abrieron como platos y brillo travieso jugo en ellos, su enojo fue olvidado.

-Wow, amiga tú si que eres rápida. Andando con el nuevo ya, eh –Sus cejas se levantaron.

-Alec sabe todo Ann, no tienes que porque fingir. –Una sonrisa golpeo de lleno su rostro.

-Alec que gusto conocerte al fin. No sabes cuanto Carlie me ha hablado de ti, es impresionante. A veces de verdad me atormentaba pero ya veo que todo tenía una razón. Me hace feliz que vuelvan a estar juntos y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo y… -Mientras Ann seguía parloteando sin cesar, Alec me miraba sorprendido. Le sonreí suavemente y alce mis hombros, él es que había querido conocerla.

-¡Ann! Córtala. Ya entendimos y nos parece excelente, ahora porque no nos cuentas el porque estabas molesta. –Mi amiga se volvió a sonrojar, era conocida por siempre estar hablando más de lo que se podía soportar.

-Si Ann, cuétanos que te hizo el grupito de mi cuñado. –Parpadeo recordando seguramente lo que le habían hecho.

[…]

En clase de historia, que era sorprendentemente, la única clase que no tenía con Alec, Ann no dejo de hablarme por medio de mensajes.

_**¡Te lo dije! Sabía que volverías con él tarde o temprano. **_

Sonreí.

_**Y no sabes cuanto te agradezco eso. Gracias a ti pude recapacitar y todo se soluciono. **_

Ella esta vez fue la que sonrió.

_**Lo se amiga, soy genial.**_

Rodee los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

_**Lo máximo. **_

[…]

Acostados en mi cama, Alec jugaba con el dije que hace cinco años me había regalado. La mitad de su corazón, me había dicho que era.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? –Pregunté, tenía curiosidad como había podido costear algo como esto teniendo apenas doce años.

-Mi abuela me lo regalo hace muchos años, antes de morir me dijo que cuando encontrara mi alma gemela le diera la mitad. Ese día en especial me acorde de él y no pude evitar dártelo. –Me incline y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Es hermoso. –Comenté.

-No más que tú. –Una brillante sonrisa adorno su rostro. Yo también sonreí.

-Alec, hay algo que me gustaría que hiciéramos juntos. –Asintiendo con la cabeza me indico que continuara.

-Dame un segundo. –Frunció un poco el ceño, pero espero pacientemente. Me arrastre hasta el otro extremo de mi cama y con mis manos tanteé el piso.

-Carlie, ¿Qué…? –Se quedo callado cuando volví a su lado, solo que esta vez tenía un cuaderno en mis manos.

Los años le habían dado duro a mi diario, tenía las páginas amarillentas y el terciopelo de sus tapas estaba muy maltratado.

-Este es mi diario, lo comencé el mismo día que ustedes se fueron. En el se encuentra todos los sentimientos y vivencias que he tenido los últimos cinco años. –Alec miro sorprendido el pequeño libro. –Y ahora que has vuelto, para nunca irte, quiero que cerremos este ciclo de mi vida juntos.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: MaralyBrightVolturi , AssiiaWolfe , karly15 , Serena Princesita Hale y a Luisa Black Whitlock, también agradezco las alertas y los favoritos. Queda un solo capitulo de esta historia, les dije que era corta. Espero que les guste y que comenten

Saluditos.


	4. Epilogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**  
><strong>

**Epilogo**

Parpadeo.

-¿Hoy? –Preguntó.

-Hoy –Confirme. –Ya no lo necesito. No ahora que estas tú.

Una sonrisa ilumino su hermoso rostro.

Abrí mi diario y busque la última página sin utilizar de este. Este pequeño libro había aguantado mis lágrimas, mis rabias y mis pesares. Había soportado golpes y demás. Siempre lo tome como una ventana para expresar mis emociones y en algunas ocasiones no salía... Muy bien parado.

-Pobre libro –Murmuró graciosamente. Una de sus blanquecinas manos acaricio la página en donde pronto, cinco años de mi vida escritos, serían dejados atrás para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Le di un codazo.

-Que quieres que te diga. En algunas ocasiones… No estaba de buen humor.

Sonrío pícaramente.

-El pobre libro podrá descansar en paz, pues, ya tiene a alguien que lo sustituya. Tengo la medicina para tus cambios de humor. –Sonreí descaradamente acercándome cada vez más a él.

-¿A sí? –Asintió solemnemente mientras posaba sus manos en mi rostro.

-Ujum –Respondió mientras sus labios se aplastaban con los míos.

Acomode mis brazos en su cuello.

Sabía tan extraordinariamente delicioso.

El sonido de una voz –No deseada cabe agregar –hizo que nos separáramos lo suficiente como para poder mirar al recién llegado. Más no señores mis brazos se mantuvieron en el cuello de Alec, no me separaría de él al menos que fuera por algo realmente importante y la llegada de Ed no lo era en absoluto.

Bufó molesto mientras nos miraba desdeñosamente.

-No saben cuanto me alegra que estén _tan_ juntos. Pero si se van a besar que no sea en MI cara –Rodee los ojos.

-No lo hacíamos en TU cara. Estábamos en MI cuarto y hasta donde sé, tengo ese derecho –Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

Renesmee 1. Edward 0.

Alec intento separarse pero me resistí. No me separaría de él por la presencia de mi _querido_ hermano, él había sido el recién llegado, nosotros no teníamos la culpa de que nos estuviera observando.

-Querida, dame un segundo –Dijo suavemente.

Fruncí el ceño.

Alec se deshizo de mi abrazo –Cosa que no me gusto – y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se paro de mi cama y camino hasta quedar al frente de Ed. Mi hermano lo miraba retadoramente.

Rodee los ojos.

Cosas de hombres.

-Mi querido cuñadito –Pronunció carismáticamente. Ed entrecerró los ojos –Entiendo que quieras dejar claro tu posición como hermano mayor y lo respeto. Pero no creo que tengas la moral para hacerlo, pues por tu culpa he perdido mucho tiempo con tu hermosa hermana y ahora debo recuperarlo.

El ceño de Ed cada vez se hacia más profundo y mi risa más escandalosa.

¡Venganza!

Quien iba a decir que el tranquilazo de Alec tomara las cosas tan apecho.

Alec continúo.

-Así que de ahora en adelante si beso a tu hermana en tu cara o no, no es tu problema. Espero que no haya ningún problema en eso, ¿Verdad que no lo hay? –Ed apretaba los dientes mientras el tono de Alec se hacía más amenazante. Sabía que por sobre todas las cosas como Ed odiaba que lo amenazaran, lo hacía sentir inferior y él detestaba eso. Me sorprendía de sobre manera que todavía no había dicho nada. Alec insistió -¿Verdad?

Ed cerró los ojos.

-Tienes razón, no es mi problema –Medio gruño.

Alec sonrió.

-Me encanta esa respuesta porque me veras más que seguido aquí. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y créeme que es bastante. –Mis ojos se iluminaron, me encantaba la idea de tener a Alec todo el día para mí.- Ahora, ¿Por qué no nos dejas solos?, no creo que te guste verdaderamente lo que haremos.

Una mano se fue a mi boca y un leve sonrojo lleno mis mejillas. Ed estaba a punto de vomitar. La insinuación de Alec no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa a él.

Sin decir una palabra se devolvió sobre sus pasos mientras que al mismo tiempo Alec cerraba la puerta.

Un brillo maligno llenaba sus ojos.

-¿Seguimos en lo que estábamos? –Preguntó simplemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eres malo –Reí.

Una sonrisa ilumino su hermoso rostro.

-Lo merecía, ¿Qué pensabas? No iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que por él sufrí tanto tiempo. Corrijo:_ Sufrimos_.

La culpa me volvió a llenar.

-Él solo no tiene la culpa. –Susurré.

Alec camino hasta regresar a su posición a mi lado, todo lo hizo lentamente y con nostálgica sonrisa en los labios.

-Ambos tenemos la culpa –Dijo. Solo él compartiría una culpa que me pertenecía exclusivamente. -¡Pero, ya! No pensemos en eso, ahora estamos juntos, de nuevo, y esta vez será para siempre.

-Es una buena idea –Aunque sabía que nunca lo podría olvidar.

Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzo su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban extramente.

-Mejor continuemos en lo que estábamos –Dijo –Tenemos un diario al cual ponerle fin.

Asentí felizmente mientras tomaba mi lápiz.

Empecé a escribir:

Querido Diario:

_Tengo tantas cosas por contarte: Lo primero es que soy muy feliz, como tú siempre quisiste; ¡Adivina! Si, tú tenías toda la razón… Aunque no me guste admitirlo. Puedo retroceder en el tiempo leyendo cada página de este cuaderno y darme cuenta de mi estúpido error. ¿Siempre fui tan orgullosa, verdad? Bueno ese no es el punto. El punto es que Alec volvió, como decía en la página anterior, sólo que las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos días. Ya no lo odio (Aunque nunca lo hice), ni tampoco lo detesto… Ahora todo dio un giro de 360°, ahora lo amo. ¿Qué inesperado, no? No, dudo que te sorprenda. Sabes Ann y tú siempre tuvieron la razón, que lastima que siempre fuera tan cabezota._

-Siempre lo fuiste –Alec estuvo de acuerdo. Lo mire mal, mientras él reía.

_Mi vida ahora es mucho más tranquila. Tengo al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amiga, un hermano celoso y una nueva amiga, los Volturi me han acogido como otra más de su familia y mi familia no puede esperar cada domingo para inventar algo nuevo que hacer. Puedo decir que tengo una vida normal, pero hermosamente satisfactoria. ¡Mamá y papá me han dicho que estas vacaciones podre ir a Italia con Alec! ¿No es genial? No puedo esperar a que ya lleguen las vacaciones. _

_Ahora…Cómo te explico, la siguiente noticia es que… Es momento de cerrar este ciclo de mi vida. No quiero ser tan dura, pero ya no te necesito. ¡Míralo de esta forma! Cuando vuelva a verte, no será para expresar mi oposición hacia el mundo, sino para tratarte como un viejo amigo, uno de esos que vez de vez en cuando pero con infinita alegría. Yo sé que tú siempre has estado aquí para mi, y por eso mismo quiero tratarte como te lo mereces. _

_Sin más, me despido. _

_**Att**__: Renesmee y Alec. _

Suspire nostálgicamente, sería difícil comenzar una nueva vida sin mi diario, pues después de todo, allí era donde expresaba cada emoción que sentía.

-Vele el lado positivo –Murmuró Alec a mi lado –Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos ellos tendrán algo para conocer nuestro pasado.

Parpadee rápidamente.

-Eso es algo nuevo, ¿Es que acaso tú quieres tener hijos conmigo? –Pregunte tontamente, eso me había sorprendido de sobremanera.

-Renesmee, yo quiero hacer toda mi vida entorno a ti. Nosotros nacimos para estar juntos –Sus palabras eran tan claras como el agua y tan dulces como la miel. Uno sonrisa se escapo de mis labios –y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar.

Asentí solemnemente.

-Pero ahora, vamos a vivir nuestro noviazgo. Sin pensar en hijos y esas cosas –Un sonrisa se escapo de su rostro – Convirtamos esto en una cursi historia de amor.

Sus ojos si iluminaron.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos por "Y vivieron felices por siempre"?

Una carcajada de escapo de nuestros labios mientras nuestros labios se unían en un dulce vaivén, sellando la silenciosa promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

**N/A:** Mis queridas y adoradas lectoras, este es el final. Empalagoso, fresa y más romántico de lo que nunca he hecho. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me leyeron y me apoyaron con sus comentarios, a las que me agregaron a favoritos y me dieron alertas, también a los lectores silenciosos por gastar su preciado tiempo en esta historia. ¿Triste, no? Espero que les guste y que el final lo suficientemente bueno, yo soy muy mala critica conmigo misma. Dedico a este capitulo a todas las personas que comentaron, pero sobre todo a mi querida **AssiiaWolfe**, que ha sido una gran seguidora de esta historia, (Sigo pensándolo, no creas que me he olvidado, estoy buscando ideas). Les digo algo, hubo un momento en que pensé que no podría bajar el epilogo, pero mi poder de convencimiento pudo hacer maravillas esta vez XD ¡Casi tengo que meterme ilegalmente para bajarlo!

Sin más, espero poder compartir pronto con ustedes en futuros proyectos, no crean que se libraran muy rápido de mi, ¡Eh! Mientras tanto pueden pasar por mi perfil y visitar mis otros trabajos, tanto Reneslec como de otras parejas de otros libros y pueden dejar sus hermosos comentarios. Les quiere un mundo,

Pamex17.


End file.
